darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk of Oolacile
Dusk of Oolacile, also known as Princess Dusk,Elizabeth dialogue. is a character and merchant in Dark Souls. She is voiced by Emma Pierson, who also voiced Anastacia of Astora. __TOC__ Location *Dusk is trapped inside a Golden Crystal Golem located behind the Hydra in Darkroot Basin. After defeating the Hydra, players may need to go through a load screen for the golem to spawn. *After killing the golem, Dusk will be available as a summon sign on the lake shore where the player fought the Hydra, next to a tree in front of the Knight Set loot. Reverse hollowing is not required to summon her (her summon sign vanishes after the Chosen Undead obtains the Broken Pendant). *Immediately after Manus, Father of the Abyss is defeated, Dusk appears in the arena and can be spoken to, but will vanish if the player leaves the area. Her summon sign will return as before in Darkroot Basin. Plot Dusk is an entirely optional character; she sells the player sorceries from Oolacile as a reward for rescuing her. These include: Hidden Body, Cast Light and Chameleon. Depending on the player's playstyle, it may be well worth the trouble of rescuing her. While it is not necessary to the main storyline to interact with her, it is necessary if the player wishes to experience the events that take place in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. Artorias of the Abyss Dusk's summon sign vanishes from Darkroot Basin after the Chosen Undead obtains the Broken Pendant. After being pulled into a nearby dark void and transported to the past land of Oolacile, the Chosen Undead discovers that Dusk has been abducted by Manus, Father of the Abyss. Lore Dusk is from the ancient and long-dead land of Oolacile, which practiced magic alien even to the magic realm of Vinheim. It is unknown how she was trapped in the Golem in the first place, but it is clear that she is in the wrong era. Notes *If "No" is answered after her introduction, she will not be able to be summoned during that playthrough. *She does not fight back if attacked, she simply does nothing. *She drops nothing, and the Dark Hand can steal no liquid Humanity from her. *If the player kills Dusk right after defeating Manus, Elizabeth will also die. Wares |Catalysts= }} Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Dialogue |} Trivia *Through her dialogue, it is implied that she thinks that she was freed from Manus by Artorias, however, she was most likely saved by the player character in the events of the DLC. This is reinfored by the fact that Artorias was consumed by the Abyss long before even locating Dusk (eventually being killed by the player). She demonstrates certain confusion and nostalgia when talking to the player after her "second" rescue by the hands of the Chosen Undead, and also by her dialogue, which implies that she did not remember her release from Manus very well, and that she somehow had "gazed" at the player before their actual era. Gallery Dusk of Oolacile Concept Art.png|Concept art Dark Souls Guide Dusk of Oolacile|Location of the Golden Crystal Golem and Dusk's summon sign Dusk Post-Manus.png|Dusk in the Chasm of the Abyss References pl:Dusk z Oolacile Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Royalty Category:Artorias of the Abyss